


Missing Past

by Psianabel



Series: Blauriam scribbles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A post KH3 where the Union Leaders have reunited, Ancestor Theory, Brain is around 24-25 years old in here, Brain/OC is a past relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, M/M, from which he got a daughter, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Brain misses his family and his dreams are only about them.
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts), Brain/Original Female Character
Series: Blauriam scribbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Missing Past

With tired eyes Brain looked down at the bundle in his arms, slightly rocking it back and forth, humming in the rhythm of his movement. He was sure she would fall asleep in his arms eventually, he just needed to be persistent, but all this parenting really took a toll on him.    
  
But he didn’t want it any other way. She was his own flesh and blood, he  _ cared _ for her, he  _ loved  _ her.    
  
He didn’t know how long he sat there in his chair beside her small bed, just looking at her asleep in his arms. Whenever he was able to do that, all these worries about the future faded away. Just for a little while. Just for a little while all was good, the world was perfect.   
  
“Brain?” A female voice whispered from the other side of the room, and finally Brain managed to tear his eyes away from his daughter. “You know she will sleep without you holding her through the night.”   
  
There was a hint of a smile behind her words and,  _ of course _ , Brain knew that. He just … didn’t want this time to end.    
  
He looked back at her in his arms, sighing deeply. “I know. … I know.”   
  
Reaching out to her one last time, stroking over her soft cheeks in her sleep, he stood up then and gently put her back into her bed, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable to sleep through the night. … Or, at least, as long as she could.    
  
He walked over to the other side of the room and went to bed himself, staring at the ceiling with an exhausted sigh. An arm wrapped around his middle and the person who called out to him from before laid her head on his shoulder to keep him close.    
  
“Sleep.” She simply said and Brain closed his eyes, trying to find the rest he needed and  _ wanted _ .   
  
But the second he did, the doubts and fears of the future came back.    
  
He  _ knew _ he would vanish from this time one day. He  _ knew _ he had to leave his family behind, leave the city he built, the people he cared and treasured, his work - all of it would be gone from him, stay behind, while he moved on in time, continuing his role destiny had in store for him.   
  
He knew. He  _ knew _ . He couldn’t change it, he tried, but it didn’t work out like he thought it would.    
  
Putting his hands on his face, he exhaled deeply,  _ trying _ to silence his thoughts to get at least some time to rest. But no matter how hard he tried, his head never shut up. It was impossible.   
  
The woman simply held him, knowing of his struggles, of his troubling thoughts that plagued his mind. Entering this relationship she knew that this was coming, she knew what she had gotten into. And yet even after all this time she didn’t know what to do - providing him with comfort and warmth in this time.    
  
Brain rolled onto his side towards her, tucking his head under her chin to embrace the hug she gave him. He felt her hands roaming over his back, her attempt to calm him.   
  
And yet, his tears fell anyways.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
“Brain? Brain wake up.”    
  
His wet eyes snapped open from a familiar voice calling out to him, letting go of the shirt he was clinging onto. There was still an arm around him, like he felt before, but this was different. The person was taller, and it felt … much more real.    
  
“Lauriam …  _ fuck. _ ” He mumbled, rubbing over his eyes with the back of his hand, wanting to roll away, but Lauriam held him off, keeping him in his arms.    
  
“You were having a dream.” Was all he said, carefully stroking over Brain’s hair as he caught his breath again. And Brain tucked his head closer again, continuing to cling onto him.    
  
_ I know. I know!  _ His hands shook as he gritted his teeth, closing his eyes again as he wanted to soak up Lauriam’s embrace more and more, the only comfort he found in this world.    
  
“I just …” Brain’s words were shaky, and he knew he was going to repeat himself. Again and again. “ _ I miss them. _ ”   
  
Lauriam only knew about them from Brain’s stories, but from how he always spoke of - there was only adoration and happiness in his words. And while he was happy to have Brain back again at his side, he couldn’t help but feel intruding.   
  
But this wasn’t about him here. What was important now that he gave Brain the shoulder to lean on. And that was exactly what he did.   
  
“I know, I know. They miss you, too.” Lauriam said to him, moving his hair away to kiss him on his forehead.    
  
That was all he could do. … It was all he could do. 


End file.
